


Let's go down to the Tennis Court (and talk it out like yeah)

by skardigans



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, Dom Spencer, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, They literally never fuck in a bed im so sorry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, skirts?, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skardigans/pseuds/skardigans
Summary: Reader likes to wear skirts on her days off, Reid likes it a little too much for his own good.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212





	Let's go down to the Tennis Court (and talk it out like yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! Originally I posted this as a chaptered fic but didn't end up liking the idea after posting only one chapter so I'm reposting the now finished story in whole here ! This is my first ever time writing or posting so pls be kind i am ~fragile~
> 
> This thing kinda took on a mind of its own and became a bit of a monster so all feedback is appreciated! love and kisses to all xxx

It wasn’t often that you found yourself with a day off, being a federal agent, a member of the Behavioural Analysis Unit no less often meant that your days off were few and far between, and more often than not they were spent either in the office catching up on paperwork from a previous case or being called in for an emergency that requires you to travel out of state.

Which is why, when you finally got the chance to enjoy a day off, you preferred to dress up a little and enjoy the softness of your pretty clothes over the firm lines of the pant suits you preferred to wear whilst on duty.

It wasn’t that you disliked wearing trousers or a nice button up shirt, they we’re definitely more convenient when work was involved, especially if the day led to field work or chasing down an Unsub.

That’s how you found yourself today, enjoying the warm summer breeze as you sat outside your favourite coffee shop and buried your nose into the latest book you managed to find the time to read, the soft fabric of your pleated skirt resting on your crossed legs.

It wasn’t an overly audacious outfit, the skirt in question was long enough to cover everything it should and then some, when standing, it’s seam brushed the tips of your fingers but you knew if you were to bend over that anyone standing immediately behind you would be faced with the roundness of your ass.

You hummed quietly, turning the page of your book as you sipped on the iced coffee the sweet young barista had prepared perfectly, revelling in the sounds of the busy Virginia streets.

You’d just begun a new paragraph as you felt the burning gaze of a figure slowly approaching, preparing yourself for whatever the person who started towards you had to say you lifted your head and cleared your throat, but as you did you were shocked to come face to face with none other than your co-worker and resident genius, Dr. Spencer Reid.

“Spencer!” you spoke gleefully as he approached the table you sat at. You watched his face as his eyes swept over your figure, no doubt taking a moment to absorb the way your pretty skirt fluttered around your soft thighs as you stood to greet him.

“Hi, Y/N; I didn’t expect to see you here! Don’t you live more than a few blocks from here?” he tilted his head slightly as he spoke, obviously trying to recount how many coffee shops you would have to pass in order to get to the one you were currently sitting in front of.

“Yeah, about ten actually, but I enjoy the walk and the baristas here are so much better than the ones closer to my place! What brings you around this area?” you motioned for him to join you at your table as you once again moved to sit, his gaze drifting down the length of your legs as you crossed your legs as you sat, the fabric of your skirt fluttering against the soft skin of your thigh.

He cleared his throat before speaking, catching himself and locking his gaze with yours once again. 

“Uh - there’s an older book store just a few shops down from here which I like to visit on my days off, they’re always getting new books in and they tend to give me a good price if I buy a few at a time.” He chuckled as he spoke, he found himself feeling a little flustered at the sight of your bared skin. 

“You look - you look nice.” he managed after a moment, causing a red hot blush to sweep its way across your skin and dust your cheeks. You smiled, a little awkwardly.

“So do you, Dr Reid. I like that sweater.” The sweater in question was a soft purple colour, which on any other man you were sure would look ridiculous but the tone contrasted perfectly with his skin and brightened the warm honey tones of his curls. He looked simultaneously so disheveled and put together all at once, and you couldn’t help but wonder what sounds he would make if you were to wrap your fingers through his curls. 

You had always felt attraction towards the handsome doctor, his intellect and physical presence doing nothing to douse the flames of lust that wrapped themselves around you. He had a jaw that could cut glass and a lithe but athletic build that you knew came from years of field work and take downs.

Looking at him was like looking into the sun, he burned so brightly that sometimes you had to look away, afraid of what you might do if you allowed yourself the pleasure of admiring him for too long, but always found that days felt a little gloomier when he wasn’t around.

Spencer himself had always found you attractive, not only in your physical appearance but also in the way you carried yourself with an air of confidence that he had always seemed to lack. 

Ever since you had started with the team slightly over a year ago, he had occasionally found his thoughts drifting to what your body would look like without the stiff fabric of your work blouses and pants and sitting here today, finally being able to put a picture to his imagination had his mind wandering to even more dangerous territory, you were his co-worker after all and not to mention that he was eight years your senior. 

It was with that thought that Spencer decided that he needed to leave now before he found himself acting impulsively on the desires he fought hard to bury deep, his fingers itched to reach out and see if your skin was as soft as it looked but he knew that he would be foolish to think for a second that you would allow him the privilege of touching you, let alone letting him do all the things his salacious mind could conjure up.

He all but jumped from his seat as he stumbled over his next sentence in his haste to get away before you noticed how his eyes would linger just a second too long to be appropriate.

“Sorry - I have to uh - go, I have to get home to finish up some paperwork before we go back to work, but I’ll - I’ll see you tomorrow ?” He stumbled over his words, the end of his sentence sounding more like a question than the statement he meant it to be.

You quirked your eyebrow at his haste to get away, it was still early in the morning and you couldn’t imagine what paperwork he would have to finish so desperately that he felt the need to all but run away from you.

“Sure, Dr. Reid, I’ll see you tomorrow.” You placed emphasis on his moniker, watching the way his hands twitched at the mention of his name.

He stepped away then, breaths coming in short bursts as he fought to control the images of you coming to mind saying his name just the way you had, only in a very different scenario.

He walked backwards for a moment, waving to you one last time as he spun on his heel and continued on his path uninterrupted.

You let out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding as you watched him walk away, confusion plaguing your mind as he walked further away and eventually disappeared into the crowd of people. 

What had you done to make him leave so abruptly?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you made your return to work the following morning it was as though your fateful interaction with Spencer the previous day hadn’t even happened, he greeted you as normal and continued on his day. 

You both carried on with your days as normal, silently hoping that Hotch would remain in his office and not step out with a folder in hand and that terse look on his face that everyone in the bullpen dreaded.

Morgan swept by your desk around lunch and offered to go an pick you up some food, you gratefully accepted the offer and reached into your bag to offer him some cash.

“Nuh-uh Mama,” he started, leaning against the edge of your desk, his looming figure now blocking your view of Spencer as he leant in conspiratorially “this ones on me, so long as you can tell me why Pretty Boy over there keeps gazing longingly at you every time he thinks no ones paying attention” 

You sputtered, blush creeping up your cheeks. “What?! No he’s not!” you rushed out, keeping your voice quiet as to not alert the man in question that you were currently being interrogated about his lingering glances.

“Babygirl, you can’t honestly tell me he hasn’t been giving you googly eyes all morning! You really haven’t noticed?” Morgan’s dark eyes pierced you as he tried to read your facial expressions, seemingly pleased with what he found he leant back and crossed his arms over his firm chest.

“Morgan, I don’t know what to tell you - nothing happened and I haven’t noticed anything.” You chanced a look around the man to the desk across the bullpen from your own, Spencer was there, and he observed the body language between you and Morgan with a puzzled expression.

Derek spared one last sweep of your confused expression before he pushed himself off the edge of your desk, calling out to you as he left the bullpen “Sushi from that place you like, on me, i’ll be back soon” and with that he sauntered into the elevator, taking a second to wink at Reid as their eyes met just before the doors of the elevator rolled shut.

You sighed heavily, leaning back into your office issued roller chair and running your hands down your face before pulling your hair into a quick ponytail, you had been swamped with paperwork all morning and you were grateful to Morgan for offering to pick up your lunch - this allowed you a few extra minutes to squeeze in a few more pages of work - returning to your work you were now also stumped on what could have the genius doctor’s attention, you were sure you would have noticed his glances if he were looking, you spent the majority of your time staring at him as it was. What in the world was Morgan talking about? 

Almost as if your thoughts had summoned the man himself, a shadow washed over your desk, the appearance of the tall doctor startling you from your work. He hovered awkwardly for a second before speaking, his voice just as inquisitive as Morgans had been not less than ten minutes prior. 

“What was Morgan whispering to you about?” you couldn’t help but wonder if the slight lilt to his tone was jealousy, the words were harmless themselves, a simple question but the way he leaned on your desk, palms flat to the surface as his looming figure hovered over your sitting one indicated his true intentions.

You could play into this game, you may not have known what you had done to make him leave so abruptly the day before, but you had seen the way his pupil’s had dilated as he admired you and now, with the way his body leant over you, you could detect the slight possessive nature of his tone. He wanted you, and whether or not he was man enough to admit it, you knew.

“Nothing that concerns you, Dr Reid. Thanks for checking in though, did you manage to get the rest of your paperwork done yesterday?” your tone was sweet, almost sickly as you gazed up at him. You were going to have him eating out of the palm of your hand in no time if the way his gaze darkened at the dismissal of his question was anything to go by.

A look of confusion washed over Spencer’s face momentarily before he schooled it into something neutral, the expressions changed so quickly you were sure you had imagined it but there was a reason you did this job and you weren’t about to let that slip.

He stuttered over his next words “Uh- yeah I did, there was quite a bit but I managed to sort through it.” 

“Brilliant!” you beamed up at the handsome man, fluttering your lashes. He was lying and you knew it. “Well if that’s all Dr Reid, if you wouldn’t mind, I have some paperwork of my own to get back to so unless there’s something else ..?” your question trailed off as you looked up at the man expectantly. 

He shifted on his feet moving to stand to his full height again. 

“Nope nothing else - just wanted to check in.” He went to turn on his heel and move back to his own desk on the other side of the room but caught himself last second, a seed had been planted and he wasn’t about to back down without a fight. He turned back to the you just long enough to say “By the way -” your gaze rested on his face once again as his voice dropped an octave with the next part of his sentence. “I meant it when I said you looked nice yesterday, you should wear skirts more often.” He spun on his heel once again, returning to his desk and not daring to look your way again. 

If he had, he would have seen the way your face flushed at his words and how your thighs rubbed together at the slight commanding tone of his voice. Maybe you would wear skirts more often, if it meant he would use that tone again and look at you the way he had yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so you did, you began to slowly incorporate skirts into your day to day wear over the next few weeks, never daring to wear one on a case but revelling in the way that Spencer's eyes would darken as you rounded into the bullpen. Despite loving the way your soft tennis skirts fluttered around your thighs as you walked, you opted to wear the tight fitting business skirts you especially bought to tease the young doctor. 

Although you had never quite worked up the courage to wear a skirt on a case, you had still shoved a few of your favourite form fitting skirts into your go bag to be prepared for when the day eventually came, and when Hotch stepped out of his office and called the team to the round table to present a case you knew your chance would be coming soon.

Stepping into the room, you moved to sit next to Spencer, squished in between him and Derek as Garcia stepped up to present the case, pictures lighting up the screen as she spoke. 

“We’ve got an Unsub taking high risk victims and dumping them in low risk areas in a small area of Detroit, local PD called us in when the fourth body was dropped in a school playground.” she was pointedly avoiding the screen as she spoke, the images of the women on the screen too much for her to bear. She moved around the room, handing each person a tablet, leaving Spencer for last and handing him a paper file as she moved to sit in the seat on the other side of him.

Morgan was the first to speak, standing up and moving towards where the images were blown up on the screen for the team to see. “Look at the way he’s leaving these bodies, this isn’t just to dump them, he’s putting them on display.” he motioned to the image of the latest victim, despite the obvious trauma to her body the unsub had placed great care in the way he positioned her, she was sitting at the end of the slide, with a hand on each rail as if she had just gone down it.

To your left Spencer was flicking through his paper report and spoke up next. “The M.E report shows no sign of sexual assault so we know he’s not a sexual sadist, but there was no food or water in their stomachs or intestines, he’s keeping them captive and starving them before he kills them, its a complete one-eighty from the care he shows after he dumps them, remorse maybe?” 

Prentiss stepped up next, clicking through the images until she got to the photos of the bodies laid out in the morgue. “M.E report also says that each victim was stabbed between twenty-eight and thirty-three times, that takes a lot of energy, and a lot of rage. I think we’re looking for a well built guy, maybe with a drug problem…” she trailed off, returning to her seat across from you at the table.

You spoke up next, continuing with Emily’s thought, “I think you’re right Em, he takes them, holds them for days to make them weak and then kills them in a drug fueled rage, then when the drugs wear off he feels the remorse so he dumps them and displays them so it looks like they’re enjoying themselves… the only question is… what about them is making him so angry that he kills with that much violence?”

“That’s what we’ve been called in for, everybody grab your Go-Bags, we’re headed to Detroit. Wheels up in thirty.” with that Hotch breezed out of the room, leaving everyone to follow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you touched down in Detroit, Hotch gave everyone their tasks, sending Prentiss and Morgan off to the latest dumpsite, sending Rossi to the M.E office to look over the victims and requesting JJ join him to the most recent victims house to see if they could find anything that would link her with the other three women, this left Reid and yourself to carry on to the local PD office to work on a Geographical Profile to see if you could narrow down the search area or even work out a potential pick up spot for the four victims.

As the team split up, you jumped slightly as the genius pressed his hand on the small of your back to guide you to the vehicle you would be taking to the station, the warmth of his touch spreading across your skin through the fabric of your blazer and blouse and leaving you with a fluttering sensation in your lower belly. You flushed at the feeling, shocked that a simple gesture could cause such a reaction. You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye as you parted to step into your respective sides of the vehicle, noting the way his plump lips lifted into a smirk, obviously aware of the effect his touch had.

The ride to the Police Station was largely uneventful, after piling into the car you made the trip mostly in silence, chancing looks at one another when you hoped the other wasn’t paying attention. The radio helping to to distract you from the lack of conversation. 

When you reached the station you were directed to an office space they had cleared out for the BAU to work, a few tables lined the room with a large white board in the centre which Spencer wasted no time getting to work on, pulling out maps from the area and taping them to the board he began to mark the dumpsites of each of the victims and within thirty minutes he had worked out a general area the unsub seemed to be working out of.

“It seems that each of the dumpsites are within a ten mile radius of this strip here, the most recent being the closest, he must not feel pressured to move out of his comfort zone so that’s could tell us that he might not have a record or is sure there’s no way to link him to the crimes.” he looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling out his cell and dialing Garcia’s direct line.

“Hello Boy Wonder, with what can I help you today?” her bubbly upbeat tone filtered through the room and you smiled, she always made you feel better even when she didn’t know it. 

“Garcia, have you been able to trace the last bank transactions any of our victims made before disappearing? I’ve worked out a geographical comfort zone for the unsub and I’d like to check if any of them made purchases in the area before they went missing.” 

“Sure thing let me just check the last statements of our lovely ladies - oh well, days leading up to all four of our women made basic transactions that correlate with their field of work, some cash transactions in and a few grocery purchases but nothing too weird - and before you ask, I’ve checked and no, none of our girls visited the same places leading up to their disappearance, or at least according to these transactions.” she finished with a flair. 

“Anything along ‘Woodward Avenue’?” You spoke up, the areas Spencer had highlighted on the map all seemed to run along a strip of Bars and Shops on the aforementioned street. He moved to stand closer to you, brushing his hand over the small of your back once again and trailing down your hip and thigh to the end seam of your skirt as you both looked over the map together, his warm body pressed flush against yours. 

“Hello my lovely Y/N! I can see a couple of cash deposits at a bank on the street from two of the victims the week before they were taken but nothing other than that.” 

“Thanks anyway Penelope!” you chirped out as Spencer moved to hang up the phone, stepping away from you and causing a chill to run through you at the lack of warmth. The rest of the team filtered in within the next couple of minutes, bringing each other up to speed on what they had discovered.

Dave had spoken with the M.E and discovered ligature marks on the wrists and ankles of the victims, Hotch and JJ found a journal of names and numbers of a couple of people and had sent them through to Garcia in the hopes of figuring out which of the men the women had done business with in the weeks leading up to their disappearances, a couple of the men already coming back with previous solicitation charges which basically confirmed the manner of their relationships with the deceased.

Morgan and Prentiss were the last to rejoin the team, despite the fact that it had gone unnoticed by the rest of the team - or maybe they had the decency to pretend - Derek took one look at your flushed skin and Spencers shifting gaze and moved to stand right near you, leaning in and lowering his voice so only you could hear. 

“Still going to pretend nothing’s going on with you and Pretty Boy, huh?” he smirked as he stepped back once again, locking eyes with Spencer from across the room and chuckling to himself at the way the Doctor’s hands clenched and unclenched around nothing, he knew it wouldn’t be long before the younger man cracked and finally acted on his feelings for you and if getting up close and personal with you was going to be the shove he needed, well Derek didn’t mind playing it up. 

Hotch took a moment to gather the new intel before addressing the team once again. “We know this unsub is working out of this area, thanks to Reid and L/N, they’ve worked out that within the last few weeks before disappearing, at least two of the victims made cash drops at a bank in the area, we’ve got a few of the names of the last clients our most recent victim visited, we should cross reference and see if any of them made transactions in the area.” He pulled out his phone to dial Garcia, the tone ringing once before her bubbly voice filled the space yet again.

“My liege, how can I help?” she asked. 

“Garcia, I need you to see if you can run some of those names we sent through against bars and shops in the area that Reid and Y/N discovered, see if any of them spent any money there on the nights they were scheduled to meet with the victims. We might be able to see where our unsub met them.” 

“Of course - running now, and adding in a few of the names from the first few victims cellphones to see if any of them spent money the night they had plans with our girls - and cross referencing with the list of bars and shops on the street and oh - two bars pop up that a few of our John’s visited on the night they had plans with our girls and they spent quite a bit of money, my bet is they were buying their drinks and the girls drinks too.” she deduced.

“What are the names of the bars Garcia?” Prentiss asked.

“So we’ve got the ‘Hammer & Nail’ and the ‘Hopcat’ both bars are listed in our John’s transactions, you’re welcome.” Garcia supplied, “Thanks Garcia.” Hotch finished before ending the call.

“Okay, Morgan and Prentiss you two take ‘Hammer & Nail’, Reid and L/N, you two take ‘Hopcat’, I want you guys to interview bar staff, see if anyone remembers seeing the victims or noticed anything off about the girls when they left. Rossi, JJ and I will stay here and deliver the profile to the locals. Good job everybody.” Hotch finished, turning to Rossi and JJ to discuss the profile as Prentiss and Morgan started off on their own task, Reid turned to you and motioned for you to follow him as he left the station, his cold demeanor a swift change from the way he had softly caressed your side before the team returned.

You climbed into the driver’s seat, allowing Reid to take the passenger, you knew he would prefer not to drive and didn’t want to do anything else to irritate him, even though you didn’t know what you had done to cause this sudden shift in behaviour.

Your skirt rode up slightly as you got comfortable in the driver's seat before setting off on the path towards the ‘Hopcat’ bar Garcia had found, Reid’s eyes were practically glued to the dashboard as you drove in complete silence, neither of you bothering to turn on the radio to fill the tense quiet.

It seemed like you we’re in for an entirely quiet ride until Reid finally snapped and broke the silence with a loaded question. “So. What’s going on between you and Morgan?” it wasn’t the first time you’d heard this tone from him, it was the same one he’d used all those weeks ago when he’d approached your desk after Derek had confronted you the first time. He was jealous, again. 

You sighed, exasperated as you turned to face him. “Spencer, there is nothing, nor will there ever be anything going on between Morgan and I. You can believe that and if that ever changes, I’ll be sure to let you know first, since it seems that the very idea of it sets you on edge.” You were getting riled up now, how could he not see that the only person you wanted to jump your bones was the same man he saw in the mirror every morning?

Your outburst left Spencer stunned into silence, it wasn’t often that you snapped like that and he had never been the person on the other side of your anger, something about it stirred a deep heat in his gut, the urge to tell you to pull over so he could show you exactly what ‘set him on edge’ was almost too overwhelming, but he knew that this was not the time nor place for him to act on his primal desires.

You risked a glance at the man next to you as you drove, his jaw was clenched and you knew your words had affected him more than he would ever let you know. You sighed deeply, reaching across the car to rest your hand on his thigh and get his attention, it worked, almost too well as his head immediately snapped in your direction. “I’m sorry Spencer, that was rude. I didn’t mean for it to come out so harshly, but I do mean it. Absolutely nothing is going on between me and Derek and I would definitely tell you if there was.” your soothing tone seemed to placate his irritated mood and he surprised you when he wrapped his own hand over the one you had placed on his thigh, keeping your hand held firmly in place for the rest of the trip.

The rest of the car ride passed in silence, albeit a more comfortable one now that Spencer felt calmed by your words and you arrived at the bar not long after. 

As you both approached the door, he swung it open and stepped back to let you in first and then followed suit, with him behind you, you swear you could feel the heat of his gaze drop to your ass and decided to add an extra swing to your hips entirely for his viewing pleasure. Shuffling through the papers in the folder, you brought the photo of the latest victim to the front of the pile as you approached the bar top.

Spencer decided to take the lead on this one and caught the attention of the closest bartender and waved him over, as he approached you both reached for your badges in preparation. 

The man took his time, sauntering over to you and Spencer before swinging the towel he was using to polish glasses over his shoulder as he spoke “What can I do for you?” he sneered before letting his predatory gaze trail up and down your body, you felt Spencer stiffen beside you at the look and rested a placating hand on the small of his back to keep him calm.

“FBI, Agent L/N and Dr. Reid, we’d like to ask you a few questions if you wouldn’t mind” you had barely gotten the sentence out before the leering man took off, sprinting through the back of the bar, sparing a quick glance at Spencer, you moved toward the entrance of the bar and Spencer took off after the man through the hallways and bustling kitchen. 

You burst out of the bar and rounded around the side and up the alley just as the side door swung open and the man you were pursuing almost tumbled out in his haste to get away, with luck he hadn't noticed your approach and in his rush you stuck your arm out straight and clotheslined him. He dropped to the floor with a grunt and you wasted no time turning him on his front and reaching for your handcuffs. As you straddled the back of the man’s thighs and cuffed him Spencer burst out the same door he had come from, panting he leant on his knees whilst catching his breath. 

In the struggle your skirt had ridden up a little higher than deemed appropriate and you grumbled irritably as the fabric pulled taut against your hips and thighs, restricting your movement. This was exactly why you preferred to wear pants whilst working a case, but everything had happened so quickly you didn’t have the time to regret your choice of clothing today. Huffing, you looked up at Spencer with a pleading look in your eyes and he chuckled before holding out a hand to help you up, his eyes catching on the flash of your lace panties as you stood. 

Spencer cleared his throat and bent over to grab the man by the shoulders and lift him to his feet, whilst relaying the miranda rights and leading him back to the vehicle you had arrived in, you couldn’t help but let your own gaze drift as he forcefully directed the man just ahead of you, letting your wandering eyes flit from the top to the bottom of his body, taking extra time to appreciate the span of his shoulders and length of his strong legs, you had always liked a man with strong legs and something about Spencer’s just drove you wild.

The ride back to the station was spent mostly in silence, the presence of the extra person in the back seat deterring you from making any sort of conversation with Spencer. Although, he had opted to drive this time and when he caught you gazing at him from the passenger's seat, he flashed you a smile and reached over to wrap his hand around the soft flesh of your thigh, the tips of his fingers reaching dangerously close to being underneath your skirt, you hummed in contentment and settled into the seat for the remainder of the drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon your arrival back at the station, Spencer jumped out first and escorted the man into the station to be processed whilst you went to update the team on the events that had occurred - opting to leave out the lingering glances and possessive touches from the story - and calling Garcia to see if she could scrounge up some information on your mystery fleeing bartender.

You had just finished on the phone with her when Spencer made his return and you turned to address the entire team with the information the technical analyst had provided you. 

“So, his name is Darryl Leech - pretty fitting surname if you ask me -” this caused Spencer to chuckle and Hotch threw you both a warning glance before you continued. “Raised by a transient mother who had a shady past at best, he was in and out of foster care after she died and has been in and out of rehab since he turned eighteen, no priors of sexual assault but he does have a record with a few battery charges and a couple of arson charges”

“Well, it does fit the profile and he did try to run when you guys identified yourselves, I think there’s a chance this could be our guy” Morgan spoke up. 

“We’ll see, Morgan, I want you and JJ in there for the interrogation, he’s seen Reid and L/N and probably won’t speak to them, fresh faces might do the trick and JJ’s closest to his victimology in appearance, we might stand a chance if she can get into his head.” Hotch decided, leaving the rest of you to your devices as the interrogation took place. 

As the team separated, you figured now would be the best time to grab a quick snack, having not eaten since earlier on in the day and chasing down a suspect was hungry work. 

You had just made it into the hall when an arm shot out of an office door as you passed, the second hand coming up to muffle your mouth as you thrashed in the hold, calming as soon as you recognised the sweet vanilla smell of Spencer's cologne. You spun in his hold, ready to give him a talking to about scaring you when his hand came up to cover your mouth once again and he maneuvered your body to be pressed against the desk in the otherwise empty room, pinning you against it with his hips as he spoke, his voice an octave lower than normal. 

“You’re such a little tease, you know that.-” the muffled sounds of your protests against his palm went unnoticed as he continued. “Walking around in your little skirts, touching my thigh, the way you moved your hips when you could feel me watching you walk, that little flash of your tiny panties today almost killed me, I swear I stopped breathing for a second when you stood up and I got a peek of the pretty lace you have hidden under here.” whilst he spoke, his other hand began its trail up your thigh, pushing up beneath the hem of your skirt and brushing against the seam of your panties. 

All you could do was whimper as he expertly teased you, his nimble fingers running lines back and forth against where the soft fabric pressed against the skin of your hip, his hand slipped from your mouth and slid down the side of your neck to rest against your collarbone, the silent question didn’t escape your notice and you tilted your chin up to expose your throat to his waiting grip. 

“Please.” was the only word you could gasp out before Spencer wrapped his fingers around the expanse of your neck, feeling the fluttering of your racing pulse as his other hand continued to toy with the seam of your panties, every so often pulling the edge away from your skin and dipping his fingers under the fabric to brush the soft skin of your hip bone, he had barely touched you and still you felt like a quivering mess under his scrutinising gaze and wandering hands. 

“Look at you, so needy for my touch. If I had known all I had to do to get you to beg for me was to wrap my hand around your pretty throat I would have done it a long time ago, it probably would have saved us a whole lot of wasted time, what a pity.” the way Spencer spoke to you now did nothing to stop the rapid burn of lust that was sweeping through your body, your heart felt like it was beating out of your chest and you would definitely need a change of underwear if he kept on teasing patterns into your skin with his fingers.

When you made to speak again his grip around your throat tightened, not enough to hurt but enough pressure to know that what he wanted from you in this moment was silence, your mouth snapped shut and upon your compliance the doctor's eyes darkened further, his gaze burning through you and he whispered a soft “good girl” before his fingers dipped further into your panties, pulling the crotch of them aside completely and running his fingertips through your hastily dampening slit. You both moaned at the feeling and Spencer was quick to move his hand from your throat back to your panting mouth, covering it once again and muffling any further sounds.

“Be quiet, little girl. If you don’t behave, I won’t give you anything. Do you understand?” His piercing stare made you instantly compliant as you nodded, eyes pleading with his to continue his ministrations.  
With your silence and permission, he continued his tender exploration of your wet cunt, fingers dipping between your folds to gather your wetness before running the pad of his middle finger across the oversensitive skin of your clit. You bucked at the feeling and he let out a small ‘tsk’ sound at the action before doing it again, the sensation sending electric jolts through your entire body, you kept as still as possible, afraid that if you made too much noise or moved too much he would pull away entirely and leave you here, a dripping, needy mess.

He dropped his head into the crook of your neck as he slipped his fingers back through your folds, running them once, twice, through the wetness there before he slid the length of his middle and ring finger into your fluttering pussy. He groaned against your throat, placing tender kisses to the soft skin of your neck whilst he plunged his fingers in and out of your cunt. The only sounds in the room were the sloppy wet sounds of his fingers entering your pussy and the harsh laboured breaths that escaped from your mouth as he continued his exploration. 

You were just beginning to feel the flutters of an oncoming orgasm when the echoed sounds of footsteps and voices filtered through the hallway outside the office that Spencer had unceremoniously dragged you into. His hand faltered in its movement at the sound before coming to a complete stop, you whined at the feeling and he shushed you quietly with a look on his face that made you instantly shut up.

The sounds dwindled as the people passed without any further interruption and Spencer smirked before continuing as if nothing had happened, his gaze penetrating yours as his hand slipped from its position over your mouth back down to wrap around the tender skin of your throat once again.

“Your pussy feels so good around my fingers baby, so wet for me.” His voice was deeper now than you’d ever heard and your cunt clenched at the praise. “You like that? You like it when I tell you how good you are? How good your pussy feels clenching around me? Such a dirty girl, I knew you would be.”

His words set fire to your skin and you felt yourself flush at his praise, your cheeks flaming as he fucked you with his fingers, the sloppy sound of it and his words causing you to blush furiously. You kept quiet still and he rewarded you with a slight curl of his fingers, the soft skin of his fingertips meeting the rough spongy patch of your g-spot, the movement caused his entire hand to shift and the ball of his palm now brushed roughly against your clit as he expertly played your body like an instrument of his own desire.

You choked back a moan as you felt the fluttering of your impending orgasm return, and Spencer watched your face as your pussy fluttered around his fingers, no doubt knowing how close you were getting to tumbling over the edge and falling into the abyss. He chuckled darkly at how easily he was able to manipulate your body with his simple touches, picturing just how desperate you would get when he finally got to sink his cock into your wet heat.

“C’mon baby, c’mon pretty girl and come for me, I want to feel it, I want to feel your pretty pussy squeeze my fingers, c’mon,” his voice grew laboured as you neared completion, the excitement of the situation becoming almost too much for the man to bear, hips pressing against yours and allowing you to feel the thick hardness of his cock as it strained against the confines of his pants “‘atta girl, there we go, let go baby, I got you.” 

Throwing your head back you felt your teeth pierce your lip as you held back a scream, the feeling of your orgasm washing over you as he fucked you through completion, his fingers slowing as you came down and eventually stopping as your breathing returned to normal. Your eyes glossed over as you looked at him, everything about you looked completely wrecked, from your hiked up skirt and disarrayed panties to your flushed skin and bleeding lips. 

Spencer slid his fingers out of you, your pussy clenching around nothing as he wiped the remnants of your orgasm on the inside of your skirt before sliding your panties back in place and pulling the fabric back down to cover you. You looked him over with a glazed expression and he leant in and placed a tender kiss to the swollen skin of your lips, moaning into your mouth when you reached down to graze your fingers against the fullness of his cock.

His hand dropped from your throat to grab your wrist and he lifted it to his mouth to place a soft kiss on your palm before stepping back, “Next time baby, this one was just for you.” he said softly before turning on his heel and starting for the door, turning back one last time to memorise the image of you looking totally fucked out and leaning on the desk for support, not trusting your legs just yet, before he opened the door and left you alone in the silence once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the trip in Detroit passed without any further events, with Morgan and JJ taking the lead on the interrogation it wasn’t long before the man in custody confessed to all four murders and even gave the location of a woman he had taken, the team swarmed in to save her from the damp basement he was keeping her in and swept her off to the hospital for treatment, all in all it was a straightforward case with the best possible outcome. 

The team piled onto the jet after a long days work and got comfortable in their respective seats, Spencer taking the one next to you and pressing the long lines of his body against yours as you both drifted off to sleep, lulled by the gentle movements of the plane and exhaustion from the recent days events. 

Before long you were touching down in Virginia, the jolts of the plane as it landed shocking both you and Spencer awake, you lifted your head from where it had slid to rest on the crook of the doctors shoulder and looked at him bashfully as he smiled, both comforted by the action and in your own world, you failed to notice one Derek Morgan watching you from the other side of the plane, looking very much like the cat who got the cream as he nudged the two women sitting closest to him to alert them to the all telling way the two of you looked at each other. 

JJ and Emily smiled to themselves, both pleased that the two of you had found comfort in one another and they shared a secret smile at the memory of the sounds they had heard when they passed through the hallway of the Police Department earlier on in the day.

Spencer rose first, placing a guiding hand on the small of your back as you both stumbled blearily off the plane. You yawned and Spencer chuckled at you as you climbed into the car with Rossi and Hotch to make the trip back to Quantico, the ride passing mostly in a comfortable silence for which you were grateful as you rested your head on the cold glass of the window and drifted into a light sleep yet again, the warmth of Spencer’s hand resting on the soft skin of your thigh as the two men in the front seats shared knowing glances at each other at the sight of the two of you cuddled up in the backseat.

Glad it was a Friday when you arrived back in the city, the SUV rolled to a stop in the parking garage of Quantico and the four of you said your respective goodbyes as you made for your own personal cars, Dave and Aaron left first, leaving you and Spencer to dawdle to your own cars, which coincidentally you were lucky to have only parked a few spaces away from each other, his sweet looking beetle making you chuckle to yourself. He shot you a glance at the sound and laughed softly as well, he reached for you and grasped your hand before you parted, pulling it to his mouth and placing a tender kiss to your palm the same way he had earlier.

The action caused butterflies to erupt in your stomach, the soft touch of his lips against your skin made goose bumps erupt across your skin and you used the grip of his hand in yours to pull him flush against you, reaching up to wrap the fingers of your free hand through his curls you rose to the tips of your toes as you pulled him into a kiss, a soft groan left his mouth as your lips met, the deep sound rumbling through his chest.

You allowed him to indulge in the moment for a few more minutes, parting your lips when his tongue sought entrance to your mouth and moaning when your tongues met, his actions almost made you melt but you were still slightly bitter about the way he had left you wanting in the office earlier and weren’t about to let him get away with teasing with no repercussions. 

It took great difficulty on your part to separate from his seeking mouth, feeling the harsh cold of the parking garage air as you stepped away from his warmth. You smiled up at him, untangling your fingers from his hair and stroking his face as you spoke. “Goodnight Dr. Reid, have a nice evening.”

Smirking at his shocked expression, you stepped completely away from him and moved to your car, ensuring to add that extra swing to your hips that you now knew drove him wild. He still stood next to his own car as you started yours and backed out of the space, giving him a parting wave and sickly sweet smile through the window as you drove off. You could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears as you watched him climb into his car in the rear-view mirror, you sighed to yourself and enjoyed the drive back to your apartment with the soft sound of your music lulling you into comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You spent the beginning of your weekend enjoying the solace of your apartment, revelling in the peace and grateful you didn’t receive any emergency calls that required you to drop the book you had become engrossed in and go into the office. Sunday afternoon found you curling up in your loveseat and drinking your weight in tea which felt like the perfect way to unwind from the case - and the other things that had occurred, although you tried not to think about those. 

Spencer hadn’t tried to contact you at all since you left him wanting in the carpark almost two days ago, you grumbled at the lack of communication, you had been a bit of a tease to be fair, enticing him with your lips and body and leaving him cold after the heat had just begun to pool in his gut but the radio silence had made you anxious that you had really fucked up your chance with the older man.

You startled from your self-loathing reverie when the shrill tone of your phone ringing pierced through the silence of your apartment, reaching to grab it you checked the caller I.D before answering, wondering why JJ could possibly be calling, she rarely did case notifications anymore since having Henry and preferred to leave that to either Aaron or Penelope.

You swiped on the screen to answer the call, “JJ, Hi what’s going on?” you hated that your tone of voice could easily show the hope of it not being a case and that she was calling for some other reason. A fact which she was happy to point out when she spoke.

“Hey Y/N, don’t stress, I’m not calling about a case, I was actually calling to see if you were free tonight? I know it’s pretty last minute but Will and I haven’t been on a date in a while since having Henry and I was really hoping you wouldn’t mind swinging over for a few hours to watch him so we could go to dinner? I hate to ask, I know you haven’t had a day off in weeks either and I don’t want you to feel pressured -” you cut her rambling off with a soft laugh.

“JJ calm down, you’re rambling. Of course I’ll come over, what time were you thinking?” you loved watching Henry, he was a fantastic kid and it made it all the much easier that he liked talking about Spencer as much as you did.

“Oh my god thank you so much, you really are a lifesaver, is six okay for you?” her rushed words  
only accentuating the relief in her voice at your acceptance.

“Of course it’s fine JJ, I’ll see you at six, do I need to bring anything?” 

“No, no it should be fine, I’ll get pizza or something delivered for you so you don't have to buy or cook anything. Thank you again so much for this, you have no idea how much I love you right now!” she gushed before hanging up the phone. You double checked the time as you hung up, it was four now which gave you around an hour to laze around before you had to shower and head over to Will and JJ’s sweet townhouse.  
You spent the next hour of freedom puttering around the house, keeping yourself occupied, tidying up where you could and reading a few more chapters of your book. When five o’clock came around you jumped in the shower and made quick work of shaving your legs and washing your hair, wrapping it in a towel as you stepped out and threw on one of your favourite tennis skirts, a baby pink one that rested just above the knees, chucking on a plain white t-shirt with and a pair of sandals you quickly dried your hair to a slightly damp state and prayed it wouldn’t frizz up in the humid afternoon heat.

The drive to JJ’s place never took very long, and by now you knew the path like the back of your hand, what was out of place was Spencer's unique beetle parked out the front of the pristine white townhouses. Your pulse quickened at the sight of his vehicle and before you knew it you were stepping out of your car and making your way through the gate and up the path to the door, knocking on the wood and stepping back.

The door swung open to reveal Will, dressed to the nines with a look of apology on his face at your confused expression. JJ stepped out next, still shoving her feet into her towering heels and behind her, in the doorway to the kitchen you could see Spencers lithe form hovering as he observed the situation, you became so focused on his presence you almost didn’t realise JJ had begun speaking. 

“Y/N I’m so sorry you came all this way, I didn’t realise Will had the same idea I did and planned to surprise me with a date, except only he called Spencer to come and watch Henry, I wouldn’t have bothered you if I knew.” she threw an exasperated look at Will and he shrugged, his southern drawl rolling over you like honey as he spoke.

“Well she can just stay then, there’s pizza on the way and I’m sure Spencer and Henry won’t mind the company.” he had his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke, completely at ease with the whole scenario whilst JJ’s face lit up in excitement, she pressed a soft adoring kiss to his cheek and gestured for you to come in.

“Well if you don’t mind, I’m sure Spencer won’t either and I’m sure Henry will be glad to have both his favourite people here to play with.” A horn sounded from outside and she called for Henry and pressed a long kiss to the crown of his head before pulling you into a quick but firm hug on the way out, dragging Will by the hand, he threw up a quick wave as they climbed into the cab that had pulled up in the street moments before.

You ushered Henry back inside and lifted him onto your hip as you walked through the rooms, cursing yourself for not taking the chance to leave when you could, now you were stuck with Spencer and a toddler and whilst you could definitely manage the moods of the happy toddler you now held, you weren’t sure if you were ready for the storm of Spencer’s mood, worry filled your mind.. Would he still be mad about you leaving him high and dry a few nights before? 

Your mind ran wild as you imagined the ways in which he would encourage you to make it up to him, shaking your head as to erase the dirty thoughts from your mind, you rounded into the kitchen where Spencer leant against one of the counters, a slice of pizza cradled in one hand and surprisingly, a beer in the other. You tried to contain the look of confusion at his choice of beverage, Spencer rarely drank and when he did it was usually for or on a special occasion, not when he was babysitting his godson.

He looked puzzled at your expression for a moment before his eyes followed your line of sight to where his slender fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle, condensation gathered along the sides of the cold glass, forming droplets that rolled down. His lips lifted into a smirk at your gaze, and he answered your silent question with a surprisingly soft tone. 

“Will passed it to me before he left, I think he only got a mouthful out of it before JJ told him to get the door, seems like a waste to not drink it, I was actually waiting to give it to you. I would drink it but, you know, germs and stuff.” you opted not to make a joke about the germs the two of you had shared over the past week, knowing that Henry was at the age where he repeated almost everything he heard, you didn’t want your trysts with Spencer to be relayed to JJ by her adorable son, no matter how cute he was.

Henry wriggled in your embrace and you lifted him off your hip and popped him onto one of the seats at the dining table, you gave Spencer a warm smile as you passed him to pile a couple of slices of pizza onto a plate for Henry, moving back towards the sweet young boy, you placed the plate in front of him and giggled as he excitedly dug in to the pizza slices, pulling bits of cheese and pepperoni off and eating them without the base.

You walked back over to where Spencer leant against the kitchen counter, grabbing a slice for yourself and gratefully accepting the cold beer from his hand when he held it out for you to take, mumbling a soft “thanks” before taking a swig of the beverage. Beer was never your first choice for alcohol but hey, it was free and as the older man had said, it would just go to waste if you didn’t drink it. The two of you ate in relative silence as you did your best to avoid eye contact with one another, the only time it was broken was when the boy sitting at the table made happy little sounds or asked one of you an endearing question that you would answer in a voice reserved just for speaking to him. 

When you were finished eating you moved into the living space and Henry requested - politely, you were always so amazed at how polite the young boy was, although with Will and JJ as parents it wasn’t too strange to imagine the boy growing up to be a picture perfect gentleman -  
If he could play with his lego toys and all too excitedly for a grown man Spencer plopped down next to the boy and excitedly asked if he could join him, with you taking your place on the couch to oversee the play time. 

Something about the way Spencer played with and spoke to Henry, voice an octave or two higher than normal, set butterflies off in your stomach, whatever was happening between you, it was definitely too early to be thinking about how good he was with children but still, you couldn’t stop your mind from wandering to little curly haired geniuses pitter pattering down hallways and causing a ruckus. Smiling at the thought, you blushed when you realised Spencer had caught you staring at him and the boy as they played with a glazed, faraway look in your eyes. His eyes darkened in return, as if he could see exactly what you were picturing in your mind and his own had conjured up salacious images of how those curly haired babies would come to be.

The two boys played for a while and you happily sat and watched them, giggling every so often when one of them would say or do something funny. It wasn’t long after when you looked at the time and began to usher Henry into the bathroom to give him his bath and get him ready for bed, leaving Spencer to entertain himself. After you had managed to convince the blonde haired boy to brush his teeth and wrangled him into his pyjamas, you tucked him in,read him a quick bedtime story and kissed him softly on the head before turning his night light on and leaving him to sleep.

When you returned downstairs you found Spencer back in the kitchen tidying up the mess left behind from dinner, when you walked in he was placing the last of the dishes into the drawer after washing and drying them. He turned to face you after he was done and the two of you stood in an awkward silence for a moment, not daring to break the silence.

You hadn’t been alone together since you’d practically thrown yourself at him and then left him wanting more, and it was clear that despite him doing the same to you earlier that day, he didn’t respond well to being teased or led on. You weren’t sure what he expected, he had called you a tease after all and you weren’t going to let him forget it anytime soon. An idea formed in your mind and you smirked as you moved towards Spencer, keeping your eyes on him as you stepped into his space and caged him against the counter, hands pressed flat against the counter either side of his slim hips.

“I know you’re probably pissed at me for leaving you the other night,” you almost purred, the sultry tone of your voice causing him to gulp. His pupils dilated as you continued. “But is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I don’t like it when you’re mad at me…” you were practically pouting at this point, raising one of your hands to slide from his shoulder down his chest, resting your palm over his heart.

His heated gaze bore through you for a moment, pondering for a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke, his lust deepened voice causing goosebumps to erupt on your skin. “Fine. Get on your knees.” You sputtered at the request, shocked at the brazen way the man spoke, coughing out a single confused “What?”

He grabbed your wrist from where it was still resting against the hard plane of his chest and as quick as a flash his other hand shot up to grip the sides of your throat as he forced you to look into his eyes. “You heard me, I won’t ask again. Get on your knees.” he bit out, emphasising the last four words. You rushed to comply, the older man letting go of your throat as you abruptly dropped to your knees, gazing up at him expectantly, awaiting his next request.

Spencer moved his hands to grip the edges of the counter, and looked down at you as he spoke. “Go ahead, I’m sure you know what to do.” You blushed at the implication but still rushed to get his pants undone, grateful he’d decided to forgo a belt today as you undid the single button and zipper that held the slacks up. His thick cock was already half hard at the sight of you on your knees, your pretty skirt rumpled around the soft skin of your thighs, looking ever the picture of innocence despite what you were about to do.

You wasted no time tucking your fingers into the band of his boxers and pulling them down just far enough to slip his cock out, you marvelled at the sight, he was thick but not overly so, just enough that when you wrapped your fingers around him, the tips didn't quite meet and long enough that you knew if you ever had the pleasure of taking him inside your cunt that his perfect pink tip would be bruising your cervix, your mouth watered at the sight of him and he chuckled at your eagerness.

You looked up at the man one last time, silently asking permission even though he had already inadvertently given his consent you didn’t want to displease him further by not respecting his wishes. One of his hands came to rest against the crown of your head and he spoke in a tone far gentler than the one in which he had ordered you to your knees with. “Go ahead baby, be a good girl and suck my cock”

You preened at his praise, chirping out “Thank you, Sir” before taking the tip of his cock into your mouth and sinking down as far as you could, Spencer let out a groan at your words and the warmth of your mouth before the other hand joined the first, gathering your hair into a makeshift ponytail which he held firmly in his grip as you began to suck his cock with vigour.

You began a steady rhythm, taking him as deep as you could before pulling back and circling your tongue around his sensitive tip, hollowing out your cheeks and making sure to watch his every reaction to your movements. It wasn’t long before he had gotten impatient with your practiced motions and instead of using his grip to hold back your hair, he shifted his hands to guide your head in controlled movements.

You moaned around his cock at the way his fingers wrapped through the strands of your hair and he bucked into your throat at the feeling, the movement causing you to gag slightly before taking a deep breath through your nostrils and looking up at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him to do it again.

“You want me to fuck your face baby?” his words came out as a harsh breath, his chest heaving as he fought to keep calm. “Fuck you’re dirty, my dirty little slut.” his breaths were laboured as he started bucking his hips shallowly into your mouth, keeping his hands wrapped firmly in place to prevent you from moving as he began to fuck your mouth.

Your thighs rubbed together, heat pooling in your lower belly as your pussy dampened at his words and actions, you moved one hand beneath your skirt, sliding your fingers into your panties and rubbing quick circles on your clit, hoping Spencer wouldn’t notice. 

You were foolish to think so and a particularly hard thrust into your mouth had you choking around his length as he tugged on your hair aggressively.  
“Did I say you could touch yourself slut?” he pulled back from your mouth so abruptly you would have toppled over if it wasn’t for the firm grip he still had on your hair, you ripped your hand from underneath your skirt but it was too late, the damage had been done. One of his hands moved from the crown of your head to squeeze your cheeks together, making your lips pucker as he spoke to you, his tone like that of a parent berating a child.

“So dirty you can’t even wait to get me alone to get my dick in your mouth, have to corner me in our friends kitchen like the little slut you are. Then when I finally give you what you want you decide to touch yourself without permission? I should take you over my knee for that.” A storm raged in his eyes as he reprimanded you, he let go of your face and his hand returned to its position at the back of your head, fingers digging in a little harder than they did before. “Keep your hands where I can see them.”

You moved your hands to his thighs, palms flat against them and he spoke again. “Good girl, now open your mouth.” 

You did as he commanded, jaw dropping open as he fed you his cock once again, taking no time to build up a steady thrust into the warmth of your mouth. You moaned around him again, his head dropping back at the feeling of the vibrations around his sensitive skin, encouraged by his reaction you did it again, enjoying the way his chest heaved as he panted.

With his steady paced maintained and no more interruptions it wasn’t long before you could feel the tell-tale signs of his imminent orgasm, his cock twitching in your mouth a few times before he pulled back, leaving just the tip resting in the warmth of your mouth and moving his hand from where it rested to jerk himself into completion, warm spurts of his cum landing on your tongue.

He pulled his softening cock from your mouth and leant down slightly as he gripped your jaw, practically panting he demanded, “Show me.” You obliged, opening your mouth as far as you could and sticking out your tongue so he could see the pool of his cum gathered on it. His grip on your jaw tightened and he spat into your mouth, his saliva mixing with the cum on your tongue.

He rose to his full height once again, gasping at the sight of you. Your hair was a mess from his long fingers, your eyes were red and watery from his ministrations and he couldn’t even begin to process the sight of your open mouth filled with his cum and spit. “Good girl, now swallow it.” You were quick to please, closing your mouth and swallowing all he had given you. 

You grimaced slightly at the taste, giggling up at him as he frowned. “Spence, you need to drink less coffee.” His face softened at your words and he let out a low huff before grasping your hands where they still rested on his thighs and helping you to your feet, he tucked his cock back into his boxers and did his pants back up before reaching up to cradle your jaw, pulling you in for a kiss, tongues tangling filthily for a moment before he pulled back, a thoughtful look on his face.

“I think you’re right, I do need to drink less coffee.” He said, voice serious but eyes full of mirth causing you both to erupt in a fit of chuckles. 

His hand remained cradling your face as his eyes searched your expression, worried that he had taken it too far but you reassured him with a beaming smile of your own and pressed the full length of your body against his, pinning him to the counter once again. “Spencer, stop worrying. You didn’t do anything that I didn’t like, trust me. I wanted that every bit as much as you did.” You kissed him again, this time a lot more tender and less lust fuelled. 

He returned the kiss, eyebrows smoothing out as the worry and tension eased from his body at your words, feeling only relief and comfort. The two of you made your way to the living room and flopped onto the couch in a tangled heap, with Spencer resting against the back of the seat and you tucked into his side with your head in the crook of his neck, settling in, you placed a gentle kiss to the skin there and reached for the remote to turn on the TV.

You sat in a comfortable silence for a few more hours, watching mindless television and enjoying each others company before you heard a car pull up outside and the sounds of Will and JJ’s footsteps as they returned home from their date. You regretfully detangled yourself from the warmth of Spencer’s body moving to sit upright next to him as you heard the key turn in the lock.

“We’re back!” JJ’s voice rang out through the entryway of the town house and you smiled as she and Will rounded the doorway into the living room.

“Hey guys! Did you have fun?” you beamed up at them. JJ smiled softly at the two of you, her expression warm as she looked at you.

“Yeah, we did. Thank you both so much for coming to help it, it was really nice to have an actual date for once. Sorry again about the mix-up, I hope you guys were able to have a bit of fun.” her words were harmless, but you had to fight back a giggle at the thought of the fun you had gotten up to.

“We managed to keep ourselves entertained, didn’t we Y/N?” Spencer’s words were like honey as they poured over you, fighting back the blush you were sure was filling your face you managed to nod.

“Well anyway, we’d both better get going, see you tomorrow JJ, Will it was so good seeing you again!” You said as you rose from the couch, pulling them both into a hug. Watching as Spencer bid his farewells and did the same, opting to shake Will’s hand. 

Stepping out into the cold Virginia air, you and Spencer made your way to your respective cars, as you reached the curb, he pulled you into a hug, resting his chin on the crown of your head as you buried your head into his firm chest. After a few minutes you pulled apart and said your goodbyes, Spencer placing a warm kiss to your cheek as he stepped away and turned to get into his car. 

You got home shortly before eleven, changing into a set of short satin pyjamas, you sent off a risky photo of yourself with your hand down the shorts, making sure not to include your face as a precaution, you captioned the image with a cheeky ‘can I touch myself now Dr. Reid?’ before sending it off to the man in question.

His reply was almost immediate, a short but affirmative ‘yes.’ and you wasted no time getting yourself off, images of his face as he fucked your throat and the feeling of his fingers buried in your pussy flashing through your mind as you fucked yourself to completion. 

As you lay in bed panting, you chanced another risky text to Spencer, writing out ‘Thank you, sir’. You sent it off, biting your nails as you eagerly awaited his response. Again, it was almost immediate, a picture response of his stomach, with splashes of his own release across it and a simple caption that just read ‘Tease.’ 

You giggled to yourself, pleased with his response you sent back a single winky face emoji and plugged in the phone to charge, setting your alarm for the next morning and drifting off to sleep, thoughts of Spencer running through your mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Returning to work on Monday felt like a fever dream, the events of the last 72 hours replaying on a constant loop in your mind, the office in Detroit, the kiss in the carpark, not to mention what happened in JJ’s kitchen. You had decided to wear your usual pants and blazer combo to work, smiling to yourself when you saw Spencer’s face fall in disappointment as you rounded into the bullpen. If you didn’t know about his obsession with the way you looked in skirts you would have worried that the look of disappointment was directed at your arrival, but you knew better and the way his eyes flashed when you sent him a wink was enough to keep you smiling for the rest of the day.

The next few weeks passed similarly to this, caseload after caseload and sneaking off with Spencer whenever possible, pulling him into empty offices and supply closets and in turn being pulled into bathrooms and secluded hallways, always being as tactile as possible as to not let your teammates become aware of your romantic trysts. If you were wearing a skirt, he wasted no time in getting his hands underneath it as soon as he could and you made sure to return the favour when you wore your work slacks, grateful that they would be able to cover up the carpet burn that was surely forming from the amount of time you seemed to be spending on your knees.

You’d even spent time at one another's apartments, where in one balmy Sunday afternoon, Spencer had laid you back gently in his bed and gone down on you for what felt like hours, with his face buried in your pussy he had drawn four orgasms out of your quivering body before you’d begged him to stop, unable to take it anymore. It should have come to no surprise that with his tendency to research anything and everything, along with his eidetic memory, he knew exactly where to touch and what would drive you crazy and he used every bit of knowledge to his advantage, revelling in every whimper and moan that left your lips.

Despite loving the way Spencer’s touch seemed to light a fire in its wake whenever he ran his hands over your body, it wasn’t long before you craved more, aching to feel every bit of him and it always seemed that whenever you found the time, he was more than happy with the way things were, not pushing to take things further than your steamy make-outs and heavy petting the dark. 

Four weeks after that first time Spencer had pulled you into the office of Detroit PD, you finally found the courage to confront him about why he wouldn’t have sex with you. You had just given him another mind blowing orgasm and tucked him back into his pants, he helped you to your feet as he always did and your lips met in a tender kiss, it was now or never and you needed answers.

“Spence, can I ask you something?” Your voice was soft as you stood in his warm embrace, still unsure if you were pushing the topic by bringing it up. He hummed at you, a noise of affirmation and you took a deep breath before continuing. “Is there a reason you wont have sex with me?” your voice was quiet, afraid that if you spoke too loudly, it would ruin the post-coital bliss that still showed on his face.

He chuckled at your question and you blanched, pulling back from his embrace, embarrassment flooding every fibre of your being as your struggled to remove yourself from his tight hold, only causing him to grip onto you tighter as he fought against your motions, blood was rushing in your ears as your face flushed and the sound of it almost drowned out Spencer as he spoke, trying to console you.

“Baby, Baby stop moving. Stop it. Y/N Please. Hey -” the last word was snapped out as he grabbed your face in his hands, forcing you to look at him as he continued. “Baby, listen to me when I say this. The only reason we haven’t had sex yet is because I wanted to make sure you we’re absolutely certain about being with me before we took that step, I needed to make sure that this was really what you wanted, that you really wanted me.”

You could see the way insecurity flashed over him, his mask slipping entirely. How could he be so smart and so stupid at the same time? Emily was right when she said his IQ dropped to sixty when it came to women. You lifted your hands to wrap your fingers around his wrists where he still cradled your face tenderly.

“Spencer, how could I ever want anyone else? From the moment I walked into this building and met you, there’s been no one else on my mind, before you even had me I was yours.” his plump lips lifted into a blinding smile and he opened his mouth to interrupt you. “Y/N I -” but you were quick to cut him off, “I’m not finished, Spencer, I’m not sure if you feel the same way and I don’t want to put any pressure on you but this - whatever we are - this is it for me. I don’t want anyone else, I don’t think I ever will.” 

He pulled you into a deep kiss, his actions speaking for him in the moment and you both lost yourselves in the bliss, startling apart when the door swung open. In the doorway, looking as shocked as you felt, was Penelope Garcia, you all stood gaping at one another for a moment before Spencer snapped into focus, striding quickly across the room and pulling her into it by the elbow, quickly checking the hallway from which she had appeared and then slamming the door shut. 

Her mouth remained open as she shifted her gaze back and forth between the pair of you, looking ever the picture of shocked confusion as she gaped. Spencer rested his hands on her shoulders, drawing her attention to him as he spoke. “Penelope, are you listening - can you hear me?” he spoke slowly, and she nodded slowly, mouth still dropped open. 

“Good, okay. Penny, please… whatever you saw, can you just keep it between us? Not for long I promise, please just - we need to talk about it before we tell the team. Can you do that for me - for us? Can you promise to not tell anyone?” his soft tone washed over you and you moved to stand behind him as a show of support, resting a hand on the small of his back and smiling at Penelope over his shoulder.

She seemed to finally snap out of her stupor, mouth snapping shut as she abruptly nodded, eyes wide. “Yes - yes okay I promise, but I want answers and I want them now.” you motioned for Spencer to step back and grabbed Garcia’s hand, leading her out of the office, throwing the handsome doctor a smile and wink over your shoulder as you both left the room, he smiled back and gave you a quick wave.

As you led Penny down the hall, you began to fill her in on the story of you and Spencer, slapping a hand over her mouth when she shrieked “Since Detroit!?” and ushering her back to her office which she so tenderly referred to as the batcave.

You allowed her a few more moments to process the timeline before she finally spoke up and asked some questions. “So.. how did this even start? I mean I knew you both liked each other - I think everyone does -” you sputtered at this, sure that your attraction had been more covert than she led on but she lifted one eyebrow and shook her head and you knew that you had been more obvious than you thought. “I mean since Detroit?! That was weeks ago! How come you haven’t told anyone?” 

You shifted under her gaze, unsure how to start. “Well, I guess it started cause Reid kind of has a thing for me in skirts?” it came out like a question, and Garcia squealed quietly at the admission, motioning for you to continue. “And.. we haven’t told anyone because it hasn’t been the right time.. I mean we haven’t even..” you trailed off, waiting for the technical analyst to catch the implication and when she did, her mouth dropped open once again and she slapped your leg a little on the hard side in her excitement.

“YOU HAVEN’T HAD SEX YET!?” Her voice came out shrill and excited and you shushed her quickly, slapping a hand over her mouth and shooting her a pleading look with your eyes to keep her voice down.

“No we haven’t, Spencer.. He wanted to make sure that I was sure about being with him before we took that step, Penny.. He was so worried that I’d change my mind about being with him that way but I’ve never felt this way about someone and I think… I think he might be it for me Pen, he might be the one.” you ducked your head in embarrassment, a dark flush crossing your cheeks.

She gushed again, bouncing in her seat as an idea came to her mind. “I think we should go out tonight, not to tell everyone - I know you guys have some talking to do before you do that - but I think you both need a night out with your friends to unwind, you’ve been cooping up for weeks and hiding away, maybe a night out with everyone will take some pressure off of you guys.” 

You pondered the idea for a moment, a night out would be nice, she was right after all. You and Spencer hadn’t really had the chance to go out together and going out with your closest friends might be the way to spend some time together outside of work without adding too much pressure on the new relationship you had formed.

Giving your consent to Garcia, she got excited once again, grabbing her phone and shooting out a mass text to your teammates, letting them know that the two of you had planned a night out with drinks and dancing and within minutes you had received affirmative responses from Emily, Derek and JJ, Rossi and Hotch opting out of the outing for quiet nights at home, though this didn’t surprise you, the two of them rarely joined you all on bar nights.

You gave Garcia a quick but firm hug, thanking her for the talk and advice, it was nice to finally be able to talk about your feelings for Spencer with someone and she always made you feel safe, her bright demeanour bringing you a sense of calmness in all times of uncertainty. You returned to the bullpen not long after, shooting Spencer a private smile as you sat at your desk and finished the last of the paperwork you had left sitting on your desk before the two of you had snuck away.

Before you knew it, the day had ended and the team bid their temporary goodbyes as they all left the office, headed home to get ready for the oncoming evening out. You and Reid were the last to leave and instead of heading to your own car, you decided to ride with him. Chucking your go back in the backseat of his car and piling into the front seat next to him.

It wasn’t long before you reached his apartment and started getting ready. You pulled a skirt out of your bag and slipped it on, it was your favourite of your collection, a high waisted black tennis skirt that had a split up the side, when you walked it fluttered in the air and it always made you feel sexy. Pairing it with one of the shirts from your bag and a comfortable but sexy pair of black heels, you met Reid in his living room, he was sitting on the couch and he had on that purple sweater he did that fateful day he came across you at the coffee shop. The memory of how his eyes wandered over your body that day made you blush and you crossed the room to join him.

His eyes darkened when he caught sight of your outfit and moved a hand to stroke over the soft skin of your thighs as you straddled his lap facing him. “You know, I’m going to have a hard time tonight thinking of anything other than what you’ve got on under this thing.” He fingered the hem of your skirt as he spoke, eyes glittering with salacious thoughts. He thought back to a time when he held the mindset that you would never allow him to touch you the way you were now and he smiled to himself, pleased at the way things had changed so exceptionally in such a short time.

“I wanted to talk to you about something before we left.” you found the courage to speak up. He nodded for you to continue and you tried to find the words. “Do you want to tell the team about us? Do you think we’re ready for that?” you brushed your hair behind your ear, anxiety filling your body as you awaited his response.

“Are you ready? I know that I would scream my feelings for you from every rooftop in the city if you gave me the chance to, but I don’t want you rushing into anything you’re not ready for.” His words were soothing, he always knew exactly what to say and you found yourself falling a little bit more for him every time he reassured you of his feelings.

“Of course I want them to know, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I would be crazy to want to hide that.” he blushed at that and pressed a kiss to your lips, pleased at the response.

“Okay, well that settles that then. Do you want to tell them tonight?” he questioned, hands still running soothing motions up and down your thighs.

“I think .. I think it would be the perfect time.. We can ease into it, touch each other a bit more than usual.. See how they react and take it from there? How does that sound?” you cradled his face as you spoke and when he nodded you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Rising off his lap once again, you grabbed one of his large hands in your smaller one and pulled him towards the door, ready to face the night ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you and Spencer arrived at the Bar that Penelope had picked out, the rest of the team was already there and waiting, a drink or two in given how loud the table was and it was Morgan who noticed your arrival first, whistling loudly across the room and yelling “Hey! Look who finally decided to show up, it’s the lovebirds!” 

You blushed and tried not to let it show as Spencer simply chuckled, placing a guiding hand on your back and walking you both over to join the rest of the group at the table. He pulled one of the tall bar stools out for you first before pulling out the one next to it and taking a seat. Penelope sat to the left of you and she slid a drink over to you as you took your place, a fruity looking thing with one of those tiny umbrellas that you knew she loved. Spencer's hand came to rest on your thigh in its usual position and Garcia shot you both a grin when she noticed.

“I took the liberty of ordering you something when you messaged to say you were on the way, I hope you like it!” she chirped out before sticking the straw of her own drink in her mouth and downing a hefty amount in one go.

You cradled the drink for a while whilst conversations passed around the table, putting in your two cents where necessary but mostly keeping to yourself, still feeling the anxious flutters in your belly at the news you and Spencer were about to drop on the team. He moved his hand from your thigh to run soothing motions up your side, a move that didn’t go unnoticed by Emily and Derek as you saw them share a look. 

Bubbles filled your gut and you excused yourself to the bathroom, almost toppling your chair over in your haste to get away from the table. Spencer looked torn at the action, worry filling him at your obvious distress. He stepped off of his own barstool, standing next to the group as he spoke.

“I’m gonna go check on her, make sure she’s okay.” he shot out before following you through the crowds of people in the bar, into the bathroom. There were a couple of cubicles in the room but only one had its door closed and he could hear your laboured breaths behind the door as he approached, knocking softly and announcing himself.

“Baby, it’s me, wanna let me in?” you sniffled before unlocking the door, Spencer shimmying in through the small gap you allowed and grimacing at the idea of how many germs lingered on every surface of the small space. He tried not to think about it much as he took in your frazzled appearance.

“Hey, what’s going on in your head, talk to me Y/N.” You lifted your head from where you had buried it into your hands, eyes rimmed red.

“What if they hate me? What if they don’t think I’m good enough for you? You’ve known them so much longer than I have.. What if they make me leave the team?” every thought that had been rushing through your head since you started this thing with the older man came to the surface tonight and you struggled to contain the anxious thoughts.

“Look at me - look at me baby, please,” his hands cradled your face tenderly as they had done a thousand times before, but butterflies still erupted in your stomach at the motion, filled with adoration at his gentle touch. “I want you to get those thoughts out of your head. The team could never hate you, they love you so much because of who you are, not who you’re dating and that doesn’t matter if it’s me or anyone else, okay? And I can assure you now, you won’t be leaving this team on my account, I won’t allow it.” his voice became stern at the end but still held the same softness as they always did when he spoke to you.

You sniffled again, reassured slightly by his words but still feeling the bubbles of nervousness. “Okay, yeah, you’re right. I think I just got into my own head there a bit...I can’t help but think that I’m never going to be good enough for you and I guess I just let the ugly thoughts fester a bit too long.” 

“I want you to listen to me when I say this because I’m only going to say it once,” his tone was firm again and you kept your gaze locked with his as he spoke. “You are good enough for me. If anything, it’s me that isn’t good enough for you, I mean, you bring light wherever you go, you fill people with joy and call me crazy but I fall a little more in love with you every time I see you smile, or laugh. You are the sun personified, baby. This world is better with you in it and I’m so lucky to get to call you mine.”

You flushed at his high praise, pulling him in for a kiss, tongue darting out to meet his as you melded your body against his firm one, moans slipping from both of your mouths when he deepened the kiss, hands still cradling your jaw. You parted only when the need for air became too much and you wasted no time burying your face into the crook of his neck, sucking and biting the soft skin there as he dropped his hands to slide up the backs of your thighs and slipping under your skirt to roughly grip your ass.

He groaned when you bit down particularly hard on his collarbone, head dipping down to meet your lips once again in a bruising kiss. You could feel the hardness of his cock as he pressed his hips against you and you moaned into his mouth at the feeling, dropping a hand to press against the outline of his bulge through the material of his slacks. 

One of the hands he had gripping your ass slid around to cup your pussy, his long fingers slipping between your thighs to graze against your cunt through the rapidly dampening fabric of your panties.

He pulled away from the kiss abruptly, panting as he looked down at you. “Jesus baby, you’re soaking wet and I’ve barely touched you.” he practically panted out as he rubbed the pads of his fingers against you. 

“Spence, I want you to fuck me.” your voice was a purr as you spoke, rubbing the hard lines of his cock a little firmer and grinding your hips against his exploring hand.

“Fuck, are you sure baby? I can wait until we get home, get you in bed finally.” He chuckled darkly, voice deepened by his lust.

“I want you Spence, please, don’t make me beg for your cock.” his pupils dilated further at your filthy words and the hand that wasn’t currently occupied between your legs shot up to wrap around the delicate skin of your throat, forcing you to look him in the eyes as he spoke.

“One day you will, I want you too badly right now to wait any longer but mark my words, one day I’ll have you begging for me.” his voice was dark, eyes almost black with lust as he moved his hand to slip the crotch of your panties aside, fingers dipping between your folds to feel the wetness gathered there. He moaned at the feeling and you dropped your head back against the wall when he plunged two of his long fingers inside your dripping cunt.

He fucked them in and out of you for a few moments, revelling in the way your breaths shortened as he did, your chest heaved as you took in the shallow breaths and he dropped his head to bite and suck marks in to the tops of your breasts where they spilled from the cut of your top, the hand around your throat squeezing a little tighter in response to your moans.

You were quickly coming undone on his fingers, cunt fluttering around them whilst he angled his hand to rub your clit with his skilled thumb. Your body began to tremble as you neared orgasm, Spencer coaxing you through it with filthy words and his tight grip squeezing the sides of your throat. “Come for me baby, be a good girl and come for me so I can fuck you, not going to get my cock until I feel your pretty pussy come all over my hand.” 

He had you babbling this point as you rapidly neared climax, words coming out in a desperate tangent. “Please, please sir, fuck -” your words cut off as you gasped, falling over the edge, pussy gripping his fingers as you came around them.

He eased you through the intense orgasm, placing delicate kisses to your face, neck and chest as you came down, sliding his fingers from your wet cunt slowly. He used his now free hand to make quick work of the button and zipper of his pants, and pulled his throbbing cock from its confines. He stalled for a moment and you looked at him with confusion.

“I don’t have a fucking condom.” his voice was exasperated as he looked at you apologetically.

You thought for a moment, mind still hazy with the clouds of your orgasm, unsure if he would agree to your next suggestion. “Well, I can promise you that I’m clean and I’m on birth control, so if you want…” you trailed off and watched as he thought on the idea, no doubt running the statistics through his genius mind before a dark look washed over his face.

“Fuck it. Wouldn’t mind if I knocked you up anyway, gonna put a baby in you someday, sooner the better right?” You moaned at the words, thinking back to all those weeks ago when he’d caught you staring at the way he played with Henry, what you didn’t realise is that the exact same thoughts had been running through his mind when he watched you put the boy to bed.

You knew the chances of it actually happening were slim but the fact that he felt so sure of his feelings for you and was willing to admit that he’d thought about you, belly round with his child somehow turned you on even more and you whined, tilting your hips towards him and encouraging him to fill you with his eager cock.

He pressed you harder against the surface of the stall, hand dropping from your throat as he lifted your thighs to wrap around his hips, both of his strong hands cupping you and stopping you from slipping while he lined his hard cock up with your wet pussy. You balanced yourself with your hands resting on his firm shoulders and he eased into you, inch by slow inch until he was buried to the hilt in your searing heat. He buried his head in the crook of your neck, groaning at the feeling of your walls squeezing him as your pussy adjusted to his size.

“Fuck you feel so good, so fucking wet for me, never felt anything as good as this.” The sound of his voice as he praised you caused you to keen, bucking against him, eager for him to move as you grew achingly desperate to feel him fuck you at last.

He chuckled at your neediness and withdrew just as slowly as he’d entered, watching your face as he did so and craving the way it scrunched up in ecstasy. You whined at his slow paced thrusts and wiggled in his hold, desperate for him to pick up speed. 

“Please Sir, please I need it.” your voice was a breathy whisper, and your eyes grew watery in your desperation.

“Shh Baby, I’ve been waiting so long to fuck you, be patient.” His soothing tone did nothing to calm you and you whined again when he steadily increased the pace of his thrusts, the motion pushing your body harder against the wall and causing the stalls to shake.

He pressed his mouth against yours in an attempt to keep you quiet, but the force of his thrusts made it hard, teeth clashing as you both struggled not to moan loudly, too aware of your surroundings to completely lose control. 

His hips came to an abrupt stop when the door of the bathroom swung open, the hinges squeaking in protest. You locked gazes with each other, both your mouths pressed tightly shut to hold in the giggles threatening to erupt at the prospect of being caught in such a compromising position.

You watched as a smirk lifted on Spencer’s face and had to bite down on your lip a little harder to keep from moaning out loud as he began to move again, barely pulling out but pressing in deep on each thrust, grinding into you slowly and leaving you breathless at the painful pleasure of his cock brushing against your cervix. You whimpered quietly and he shot you a sharp look, reminding you to say silent and you complied, biting down on your lip so hard you tasted blood.

The other person in the bathroom finished up their business and you heard the door swing open and shut again as they left, Spencer wasting no time in pulling back completely and thrusting into you hard once again, this time your mouth dropped open and a high pitch moan left you, the sound coming from deep in your chest and Spencer groaned deeply at the sound. 

After the minor interruption, he decided not to tease you any further, fucking into you at a pace that left you struggling to catch your breath as you sucked in air to your burning lungs. Sweat formed on the crease of his brow and little grunts left his mouth as he thrusted. 

“Touch yourself baby, I wanna feel your pretty pussy come around my cock.” His words made you moan and you quickly complied with his request, moving one of your hands from his shoulder to rub quick circles on your clit whilst Spencer pounded into you, his hard and face-paced thrusts rattling the walls. It wasn’t long after that you started to feel the signs of your second orgasm approaching and the older man moaned when your cunt began to tighten as you got closer to the edge. 

“That’s it baby, come for me.” his words came out deep and harsh as his chest heaved with his deep breaths, trying to keep from coming before you. One more well aimed thrust combined with the actions of your own expert fingers and you tumbled into bliss, vision whiting out as you came.

Spencer fucked you through it, hips faltering as he neared his own orgasm and you moved the hand you’d used to touch yourself to cradle his jaw as you spoke, your voice almost a whisper, throat raw and fucked out from your moaning. “Please come for me, I wanna feel it, I wanna feel you come inside me….please give it to me, Sir” your voice was almost a whine as you begged for him to come, and he let out a deep moan at your words.

Spurred on by your begging, he thrusted a few more times before his hips faltered, pushing his cock into you as far as he could as his mouth dropped open in a long, drawn out moan as he came. You whimpered at the feeling, warmth spreading through you as his cum filled your waiting cunt.

You both panted for a moment, absorbed in the moment with one another, before Spencer gently let your legs drop, moving his hands to grip your waist softly to make sure the sudden shift didn’t cause you to fall. He looked at you in wonder for a moment, awe filling his features before he leant in and pressed an all consuming kiss to your mouth. You allowed yourself to be swept up in it for a moment before you pulled away, a grimace on your face at the feeling of his cum beginning to drip out of you.

Spencer looked confused for a moment before a look of realisation crossed his features and he reached for the toilet paper roll, and passed you a wad of the rolled up paper. You thanked him bashfully and began to clean yourself up, watching him do the same, before you righted your underwear and skirt whilst he tucked himself back into the confines of his pants.

He turned to you then, running his own fingers through your hair and righting it where it had gotten messed up during your lovemaking. You smiled at his thoughtful actions and returned the favour, straightening his hair out, although it seemed to be in vain as his hair always somewhat resembled a birds nest anyhow.

Once you were sure you both looked presentable you unlocked the stall you had been cooped up in, sweeping your gaze through the bathroom before stepping out and pulling Spencer along with you, out of the bathroom and back into the swarming noise of the bar.

The teams heads all whipped towards the pair of you as you approached the table once again, hands still firmly grasping one another’s. Ducking your head bashfully at the knowing looks that passed over your colleagues faces, you and Spencer both returned to your seats.

Of course it was Derek who broke the silence first, his nosy tendencies overshadowing any form of respect for privacy. “So -” he started, a long drawn out sound. “How long has this been going on?” He used a pointed finger to indicate between Spencer and yourself.

It was Spencer who decided to speak up, his voice confident as he looked at you with adoration in his eyes. “Since Detroit.” A knowing smile passed between Emily and JJ, so quick you almost missed it and by the way Spencer squeezed your hand, you knew he’d caught the look too and Derek groaned, reaching into his wallet to pull out some cash, passing them both each a crisp fifty dollar note.

“You made bets on us?!” Your voice was high pitched as you laughed at the interaction between your teammates.

“Baby girl, we knew you were together, I just bet wrong on how long for.” His voice was full of mirth as he spoke, a tender look in his eyes. “I’m really happy for you guys, you’re good together.” A sound of agreement came from the other three women on the table and a feeling of relief washed over you as the tension you’d been holding onto disappeared.

On the other side of Spencer, Penelope spoke up. “Well apparently I was the only one who didn’t know, why am I always the last to know things, I mean I wouldn’t have even known if I hadn’t -” she cut off abruptly before finishing the thought, colour rushing to her cheeks. Spencer stiffened beside you, awaiting the teasing that was sure to follow from the colourful woman’s unfinished sentence, the implication of what she had seen hazy.

Derek chuckled loudly, a boisterous sound that echoed around the already loud bar. “Reid, my man!” he reached across the table for a fist bump that Spencer begrudgingly met. 

He tucked you under his arm, his hand resting on your waist possessively and you smiled at the action, looking around the table at the most important people in your life, and spending extra time gazing at the man who had changed your life in every way for the better and made a vow to yourself to do everything in your power to keep things just as they were, with your amazing supportive friends by your side and the man you loved in your clutch forever.

Fin.


End file.
